Mutation Nation
by KunoichiKame
Summary: My first TMNT: Second Generation story, it's a 6-part story where Darius Dun and Bishop team up to destroy the Turtles once and for all. Bishop's main goal is to create an army of mutants to take over NY before second generation can stop him, Dun just wants the adult turtles gone for good, so it's up the kids to save their parents. I DO NOT OWN TMNT, Just the second Generation.
1. The Beginning

Trapped in a jail cell, 6 small turtles unconscious, covered with a strange green ooze.  
A female turtle wakes up trying to scratch her nose, and coming to find out she had no longer have a hand to scratch it with.  
The female's eyes widened as she saw her hand as a slimy green tentacle, she screams waking her cousins up.

"Riza!" shouted a red haired turtle. "Shut up!"  
Another female turtle wakes up, with her eyes stretched out like a snail, and her mouth drooling with large fangs like a saber tooth.  
Riza looks at the other female turtle in fear, then the turtle notices her tentacles, her eyes widened.

"Riza." she said. "What the shell's going on?"  
The red haired turtle looks in the mirror, she screams, then cries.  
More of the cousins wake up, the last female turtle wakes to rude awakening with a shock as she was attached to a large jellyfish on her head.

The kids scream as they see their little surprises.  
"What's happened to us?!" said a male turtle with a gray bandana, next to his sister.  
"I don't know, Kenta." said Riza. "But I don't like this!"

"No duh!" said the shelless turtle. "We look like circus freaks!"  
The cousins hear a door slam as Agent Bishop appears in front of them, they glare at him, the red haired female turtle runs up to the cage, snarling at Bishop.  
"Bastard!" she shouts.

"Where's our parents?!" said Kenta.  
"And why are we all mutated?!" said the jellyfish turtle.  
"Allow me to answer that question, Robinita." said Bishop.

Instantly irritated, Robin runs up to the cell and grabs Bishop's collar.  
"Listen you, unforgivable son of a-!" she said then gets shocked by the large jelly fish. "Ouch!"  
Bishop smirks at Robin's pain, the others glares hard at him.

"I don't have time to fight immature, disgraceful, trouble making, poor excuse of mutant turtle children." said Bishop. "You tried to save your family once my personal mutants kidnapped them."  
Offended at the comment he made about them, the kids shout at Bishop.  
"A disgrace?!" shouted Riza.

"Immature?!" shouted Robin.  
"A poor excuse of mutant turtle children?!" said Kenta and Vincent, pissed.  
"You take that back you son of a bastard!" said Marie. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna-!"

Bishop rolls his eyes as he leaves the room, laughing to himself, thinking of the children's threats meaning nothing to him.  
"Don't you walk out on us!" said Ashton.  
"Great!" said Robin. "What do we do now?"

Being the leader, they all look at Marie.  
"We break out of here." said Marie.  
"How?" said Riza. "The bar are impossible to bend."

"Don't worry I've got an idea." said Marie.

Meanwhile with the turtles, they find themselves chained to the wall, glaring at Darius Dun with his dark turtles by his side.  
"You'll never get away with his Dun!" said Leo.  
"Oh, but I believe I had, Leonardo." said Dun. "It's not like those brats of yours can help you."

"Don't you dare underestimate our children!" said Leiana. "They'd whip your sorry butts!"  
Dun and the dark turtle laugh at Lei's comment, Leiana growls at him.  
"They don't have a chance against us sweetheart." said Dark Mikey.

"Don't call me sweetheart." said Leiana glaring at them.  
Meanwhile back in the cell, Vincent and Riza creates a hole under leading to another room under the kids.  
Marie looks at her cousins, her hands on her hips, smiling at them.

"Alright team." she said as she puts her sharp claw in midair, the others join. "Let's save our family."  
"Yeah!" the others shouted.  
"And I think it's time these bad guys get a sweet taste of-" said Marie then all the cousins shout together.

"Turtle Power!" They shouted in confidence.

End of chapter 1


	2. Mutant Smackdown

Her head down her eyes shut praying for the children's safety, Makino cries a bit to herself, Donatello trying to confront his wife.  
"You really think praying is going to help, crazy?" said Dark Raph.  
Makino glares at him, she growls quietly to herself.

"Call me crazy..one more time, and I'll give you a reason to walk out this room with your legs missing!" said Makino.  
The red turtle chuckles, knowing she won't really do it, Makino glares hard at him.  
"You guys are jerks." said Rumi.

"I know." said Dark Mikey. "Who cares what you think."  
He sticks his tongue out at her, Rumi does the same.  
Meanwhile with the cousins are running inside the hallway, looking from door to door for their parents.

Marie suggested that they split up into 2's, Marie and Riri went to the left side of the hall, Kenny and Robin went to the right side, and Ash and Vinnie went to the middle, unknowingly not knowing they're bring watched.  
Darius was frustrated and shocking knowing the kids got out, he looks at the dark turtle telling them go after them, Lei, Rumi, and Kat were glaring at Darius.  
The dark turtles smirk as they crack their knuckles, can't wait to destroy their bundles of joy, the boys glare hard at them.

As the kids oddly meet each other in a strange room, the doors slam shut, they jump.  
"Why do I have the feeling were being expected?" asked Robin.  
"Yeah, I smell a trap." said Vinnie.

They spot a door that leads to where their parents are, they try running to it, but rudely encounters their father's dark selves.  
They gasp in horror.  
"No!" said Vinnie.

"Not you guys!" said Riza, scared out her mind.  
"That's right you little brats!" shouted Dark Raph. "We're here to destroy you!"  
Shaking, they crowd behind Marie, Marie a bit scared, she gulps a bit and sucks it up, glaring at them.

"You can't scare me!" she shouts, her eye sockets being pushed together. "We came a long way, and were not gonna back down to a bunch of smelly jerks like you!"  
"You're so arrogant!" said Dark Leo. "Just like you're mom!"

"You shut up about our mom!" shouted Vinnie.  
"Awww, I think got bat boy angry." said dark Don.  
"Bat boy?!" said Vinnie.

"You jerks are all talk, since it's 6 against 4!" said Kenny as he get from behind Riza. "You may be bigger than us, you maybe tougher than us, but I'm as heck knowing were saving our parents!"  
"Yeah, even if it means fighting our ways from the likes of you!" said Robin.

Marie smiles a bit, then looks at the dark turtles, Kenta and Vinnie float up, Robin's hands start sparking up, Ash cracking his knuckles on all 4 of his arms, and Riza unleashing more tentacles from her hair.  
The dark turtles get ready as they have their weapons out, laughing evilly thinking their going to win this fight.  
The turtle children's parents watch from a camera focusing on the kids, shocked looks on their faces.

"Alright, kunoichis and ninjas" says Marie, her eyes spread out, as she cracks her knuckles.  
The Dark turtles run at them, with all they got.  
"Charge!" shouts Marie as she leads her cousins to attack the enemy.

And so a battle begins, and their parents watch, hoping and praying they come out unharmed.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Beginning of the Nation

Darius watches the young turtles fight, a bit annoyed that a couple of new mutations in the kids were effecting their fighting skills, this was not going according to his plan.  
Leo and other watch,shaking their heads in amusement, Mikey and Raph were cheering them on, even thou that can't hear.  
"Go Ash!" said Mikey and Rumi.

"Use those Fangs, Mari!" said Katrina.  
Leiana and Leo smile, happy to know they haven't been harmed yet.  
"Ugh!" said Dark Don. "I'm not going to beaten by little brats!"

He smacks Ash and Kenny away like they were flies, Kenny and Ash hit the hard wall.  
"Ash!" shouts Robin.  
"Kenny!" shouted Riza, then glares at Dark Don. "That's it! You're going down!"

Riza charges at Dark Don, but only to get smacked away by Dark Mikey's axes.  
"No!" shouted Marie.  
"What the's plan, Marie?" said Robin. "We've got 3 turtles down and these jerks don't have a scratch on em."

The Dark turtles smirks as they surround the only 3 turtle kids left standing.  
"Ash! No!" Rumi said crying.  
"My babies!" Leiana cried.

Darius laughs at the fact that the kids were done for, as soon as the Dark surround the kids looking like they were going to end them, Bishop interrupts the show, Darius pounds the computers.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouts.

"I'm to interrupt your little horror show but, phase 2 is finished, the mutant army is ready." said Bishop.  
"Good." said Darius chuckling to himself. "Now go away."

As soon as it got back to the beat down, Darius finds a discovery that all the dark turtles were in a couple badly bruised and it looked like a couple of Jellyfish stings, from Robinita.  
"No..NO!" he said pounding the desk again. "But how?!"  
The door flies open and the kids come in, with bruises and a bit of blood on them, smiling in confidence, they see their parents.

"Kids!" said the parents, in the cage.  
The kids look up and see them, happy to see them, then they look at Darius.  
"It's over Darius!" said Marie. "You lost!"

"Oh?" he said. "It appears you're too late!"  
"What?" the kids said, confused.  
"Bishop's plan is already going according to plan, the Mutation army is already starting." said Darius laughing.

"Mutation army?" said Robin.  
"Look outside the window, my dear." he says sipping his tea.  
The kids take a look outside from the window, they gasps seeing thousands of mutants destroying New York City within 5 minutes.

"You're too late, kiddies!" said Darius, laughing.  
"NOOO!" Shouting the kids.

End of part 3


	4. End The Nation

The kids watch in horror as Bishop's mutants are destroying and taking the over the city, Marie pounds her tiger like fist on the glass.  
"Call them off!" she shouts.  
"I'm afraid I can not, my dear." said Darius. "They only way to call them off is by Agent Bishop, and I don't think he'll listen to any of you freaks."

"Call us freaks one more time!" threatened Vinnie. "I double dare you!"  
"Vinnie!" shouted Ashton. "Not the best time to throw a tantrum!"  
Darius disappears, as the kids turn around they look down thinking they have failed to stop these bad guys.

"We gotta stop these guys!" said Riza.  
"Yes, we do." said Kenta. "We came too far to let it end like this, but first we gotta let our parents free."  
"Robin, can you hack in the computer to open the cages?" asked Marie.

"You insult me." said Robin, her arms crossed. "Of course I can."  
Robin walks up to the computer, cracking her knuckles, her cousins rolling their eyes waiting for her to get on with it.  
Robin's hands spark, she shocks the keyboard to the cages, frying the circuits, and the cages come down instant and the doors open.

"You did it, Robin!" said Ashton.  
The kids run to their parents, hugging them, so happy and proud that their children are safe.  
"Oh my babies!" said Katrina, as she squeezes Vinnie and Marie. "My babies are safe!"

"Calm down, Kitten." said Raph. "You're squeezing them to death."  
Makino running to her daughter, crying a bit.  
"My sweet little Robinita!" she said as she hugs, but only gets shocked. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, mother." said Robin.  
"My little Ashy!" said Rumiko hugging him, and his 4 arms hugging her back. "You're safe."  
Ashton blushes and smiles, his father ruffles his head.

"I'm proud of you, Ashton." said Mikey.  
"Really?" said Ash.  
"Yeah, this took real courage to save your family." said Donnie.

"You've saved us so many times, we thought it was our turn to save you." said Riza, smiling.  
"You've come a long way, you've improved in your skills, I'm proud of you, Risako." said Leo, as he hugs her tight, then looks up at his son. "You too, Kenta."  
"Thanks, dad!" said Riza and Kenta smiling.

"Nice leadership, Ana." said Raph, giving her a nuggie.  
Marie laughs a bit.  
"Stop it dad!" she said, still laughing.

Raph let his daughter go, she walks to her cousins, thinking of a plan to stop these mutants.  
"You need a plan." said Marie, she looks at her cousins. "Anyone got an ideas?"  
The cousins shake their heads.

Riza looks around for an idea as she saw some chemicals in test tubes, she walks to them, the cousins and parents looked at her confused.  
"I got an idea." she said. "But it's dangerous."  
"Lay it on us." said Marie.

Riza explains the plan the cousins and parents gasps.  
"Are you insane?!" said Ash and Kenta.  
"Absolutely not!" said Leiana.

"We can't just take on an army of mutants on our own!" said Vinnie.  
"Not with the right tools." said Robin.  
"HUH?!" said everyone.

"There's some scooter and hoover boards outside this room, we passed by." explained Robin. "And I happened to make an antidote, we spray this on the mutant army, and it should turn them normal."  
"Just like in those lame apocalypse video games Ashton and Vincent love so much." said Kenta.

"Cause they're awesome!" said Ash.  
"Well, I think we all know what we should do." said Marie.  
Everyone run to the weapon room, getting the weapons they need to end this nation of mutants.

"Alright guys." said Marie as she cocks a gun. "Let's end this!"  
"Yeah!" said the cousins, as they kick down the door down and they run outside, attempting to put an end to the mutation nation.  
Just as they try to get outside some familiar figures stop them.

They gasp.  
"No..." said Ashton.  
"We kicked your sorry butts!" said Vinnie.

The figures come out the shadows, revealing to be the dark turtles, growling at them.  
"Playtime's over, kiddies!" said Dark Don.  
"You won't be coming out this building alive!" said Dark Mikey.

The kids gasp again.

End of part 4


	5. King of Mutants

The kids look at the dark turtles, scared trying to fight them back.

The dark turtle walk closer to them stronger than ever, making the kids backing away from them.

Then the originals stepped in behind them, then kids look up at them gasping.

"Dad!" said Marie. "What are you-?"  
"No time for talking!" said Raph. "We'll handle these psychos ourselves, now go!"

Marie nods as she leads her cousins to another exit.

"Man, oh man!" said Raph with a smirk on his face. "I've been waitin to kick your sorry asses for a long time!"

Their counterparts growl at them as they attack.

The guys charges at them, yelling.

As Marie leads her cousin to the scooters, Robin starts up the scooters, and gets on one.

Ashton gets a hover board and Riza gets on another scooter.

"Alright, guys" said Marie. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah!" her cousins shouted.

The kids started up the scooters got the weapons they needed, and rolled out the garage, shouted and laughing.

Meanwhile with the town, people are screaming and evacuating the area from the mutant army made my Bishop, as the kids reach the city it's in turmoil.

The kids spot Bishop and Darius and glares at them.

"Hey!" shouted Marie.

Darius and Bishop looks at the kids, raising their eyebrows.

"I thought you brats were goners!" said Darius.  
"Think again, creep!" said Vinnie flapping his wings.

"Call off the mutants!" said Riza.

"Or feel our wrath!" said Kenta.

Darius and Bishop look at each other than laughed at the kids' threats.

"You stop us?" said Darius. "I highly find that hard to believe!"

The kids ready themselves, ignoring the two jerks.

"We gotta uninfest this nation of mutants!" said Marie as she cocks her weapon. "Aston, Riza, Vinnie, take the east side!"

"Right!" said the three as they went east.

"You two are coming with me, were going to central park." said Marie as she runs off.

Kenta and Robin nod as they follow Marie Antoinette, cocking their guns as well.

As the kids separate from each other, Darius and Bishop told some mutants to follow them to make sure they don't mess up the plans.

Meanwhile with the guys, Mikey falls face first down to the floor as dark Mikey picked him up by the head, Mikey groans a bit.

Dark Mikey laughs in his face, for beating him so easily, then get whacked in the head, by his wife.

"Let him go, you big dumb dummy!" said Rumiko holding metal bar.

Dark Mikey grabs her arm, lifting her, and glaring at her hard, swiping the metal bar from her.

She gasps, thinking this is the end of her.

Then out of no where, then black bandanned kunoichi dropkicks Dark Mikey, making him drop Rumi.

Rumi falls, then soon after goes to Mikey.

"Mikey!" said Rumi. "Are you alright?"

Mikey wakes looking at his wife, he smiles a bit.

"Yeah, Rumi." said Mikey. "I'm fine.."

"Lovebirds, focus." said Makino, doubling teaming with Donatello, as they take down Dark Don.

As they take down the dark turtles, Leiana and Katrina wonders how the kids are doing.

Marie, Kenta and Robin are down at Central Park, shooting at the mutant instantly turning them back human, as they shoot the mutants go down, turning them back human.

Riza, Vinnie and Ash are down at the Empire State building, shooting at the mutants, noticing what's happening to them, they smile.

"Alright!" said Vinnie. "It's working!"

"Good, now we need to do is-" said Riza until a dark figure was blocking the sun.

They look up, and their eyes widened, as they saw creepy, giant dark mutated demon shadow in front of them.

Riza tries to call Marie, but not signal, as the beast gets closer, they back away, they shoot at it, but no affect, they gasp.

"Oh." said Vinnie.

"My." said Riza.

"Shell!" said Aston as he ran off.

Riza and Vinnie followed, trying to get the others to help them, but the beast follows them as they run off.

End of Part 5


	6. The End of a Nation

"We gotta stop this thing!" shouted Riza.  
"Our weapons are useless in this mess!" said Ashton.  
"May I suggest one thing?" asked Vincent.

"What?" said the two in unison.  
"RUN!" shouted Vinnie.  
The three ran and scream from the giant shadowy mutant, then mutant looks down and spots them, slowly going after them.

The three look back and noticing it's catching up.  
"Marie!" shouts Riza. "MARIE!"  
With the other three finished with the mutation shoot down, Marie hears her cousin's cry, and turns to them.

"Marie!" shouted, flying toward her, panicking. "There's a freaky giant mutant coming right as us and-!"  
Marie looks up and gasps at the giant heading it's way to Central Park, Robin and Kenta and their eyes widened.  
"What the hell is that thing?!" said Marie.

"It's some shadow like mutant we can't stop it!" said Ash.  
"What do we do?" asked Robin. "If the weapons don't work then, all hope is lost.."  
Meanwhile with the adults, Leonardo and his brothers continued to battle the dark turtle, but only not knowing that they were just a distraction.

"Why are you here?" asked Leo, his foot on top of Dark Leo's stomach.  
He smirks, punching the leader off him, he stands up, smirking at the rest of them.  
"You fools don't get it do you?" he said.

"What's smelly talking about?" said Katrina.  
"Look outside." said Dark Leo.  
The adults look outside, gasping at what they're seeing the shadow mutant at central park.

"What is that thing?!" said Makino.  
"It's scary!" said Rumi.  
"The kids are there!" said Leiana. "We gotta stop that thing!"

"Not till you go through us!" said Dark Mikey, sticking his tongue out at Leiana.  
Leiana glares, she charges at the dark turtle with her motherly instincts kicking in, she jumps up high and drop kicks Dark Mikey to the floor.  
The girls and guys look at her in shock never knew she could do that before.

"Never separate my kids from me!" said Leiana.  
Katrina smirks wanting to give this a try, she smacks two of the dark turtles down to the ground, running to where Leiana was going.  
Rumiko and Makino follow, along with their husbands.

"God, I love that woman." said Raph, smug.  
His brothers roll their eyes and they head out.  
As the kids try to stop the shadow mutant, Bishop comes out the shadows smirking at the children.

The kids looked at him and glare hard at him.  
"Call him off!" shouted Marie. "Now!"  
Bishop laughs at Marie's command, then glares at her, walking up to them.

"You think this shadow mutant is going to listen to me, or even you?" asked Bishop. "Face it, I've lost this battle, soon the town will be infested with mutants, turning this city into a nation of mutants."  
"Not if we got something to say about it!" shouted Ashton cocking his gun.  
Bishop laugh again think the kids could actually stop the menace in New York city.

"You brats have lost!" Bishop insulted. "Get over it, your parents can't save you, and you can't save yourself!"  
The kids look down thinking they are defeated, except for Marie glaring hard at Bishop, putting her laser gun on full blast the cocking it, Bishop raises a brow at Marie Antoinette.  
"No." she said to Bishop. "I didn't come all this way to lose to a no body like you."

Her cousins look at her, surprised at what she's saying.  
"We're going to stop this thing!" Marie shouted. "And you won't do a damn thing about it!"  
Her cousins smile a bit, putting their guns on full blast and cocking the guns, Bishop glares at Marie.

"How cute." he said. "But it's too late for you mutants, nothing can stop this mutant."  
"You never said we can try." said Marie smirking. "Ready guys?"  
The cousins nod at Marie as they begin to shoot at the mutant, with their guns on full blast making the mutant shrieks, Bishop's eyes widened, glaring at one of the kids as he attempts to attack one of them.

Bishop goes after Riza, Riza looks up as she was about to be attack by Bishop, until Ashton, smacks him away with all 4 of his hands.  
"Thanks, Ash." said Riza as he gives Ash a high three, then gets his hands stuck on her suction cups.  
"GAH!" said Ashton. "Get it off!"

"I'm trying!" said Riza.  
Bishop gets up again kicking two turtles down to the ground, they groan as their bodies aches, Bishop chuckles the two look at him glaring, then gasp as they see him with a katana, thinking their lives were going to end, the mutated city.  
"Goodbye you disgusting freaks." said Bishop as he raises the katana.

"Get away from my son!" shouted a familiar voice as she dropkicks Bishop to the hard ground.  
"Mom!" said Ashton.  
"Ashy!" said Rumi as she runs up to him and hugs her. "I'm so glad you're not killed, I was so- What the heck is that thing?!"

Rumiko and the others look up to see the shadow mutant getting bigger, their eyes widened, they back up a bit, the kids still shooting at it, then the ammo's all out.  
"Oh man!" said Vinnie. "I'm out of ammo!"  
"Same here!" said Kenta.

"How are we gotta stop this thing?!" said Robin.  
They all look at each other thinking of no options of what to do, they spot the shadow mutant consuming Bishop swallowing him whole, they gasp.  
"It just ate that dude!" said Vinnie.

"We need a plan!" said Kenta.  
Marie thinking of an idea, thinking it suicidal, but could save them all, she steps up to the others.  
"I'm going inside the mutant." she said.

The gang gasps as they can't believe what they're hearing, Raph, Katrina and Vinnie run up to her, shocked.  
"Are you crazy?!" said all three of them in unison.  
"There is no way in hell-!" said Raph, then Katrina butts in.

"You are going inside that shadow mutant!" she shouted.  
"Mom! Dad!" shouted Marie, that silenced them. "Don't you see, you treating me like a helpless little girl, I'm not 5 anymore, I know what i'm doing.."  
"But..but.." said Katrina.

"No buts, mom" said Marie. "I know what to do."  
She walks up to the shadow mutant, cocking her gun, looking up at it, then turns to her family.  
"If I don't make it back, I love you all." she said as a tear falls from her cheek.

"Marie.." said Katrina trying to stop her, but sees her jump up and inside the mutant.  
As Marie went deep into the mutant, all she could see was darkness, tries shooting it, but checks the battery, which was extremely low, she groans thinking about the family she left to save the city.  
She shakes the gun thinking it might charge back up, the more she did it the angrier she got, having to inherit her mother's strange powers, her anger made the gun start to glow, looking like it might explode.

Meanwhile with the others, worried about Marie, especially her mother.  
"She's been in their too long!" said Katrina. "I'm going after her!"  
Raphael stops her, she looks at with tears streaming down her cheeks, looking desperate.

"Raphael! Let me!" said Katrina crying her eyes out.  
"You heard Marie." said Raph. "She isn't 5 anymore, she knows what she's doing, I believe in her, and I know you can too, Kitten."  
Katrina tightly hugs her husband, crying.

Meanwhile with Marie the gun started to get hotter and hotter, she runs away from it, but only to change from her double mutation to her normal self.  
The shadow mutant starts to shriek as its stomach was boiling and starting to glow up, the gang looked in surprise.  
As the gun was on full blast, it soon explodes, and the mutant spatters everywhere and on everyone.

"Eww!" they all shouted.  
Not knowing, the kids started turning back to their normal selves they cheer and cheer, Katrina runs out looking for her oldest child.  
"Marie Antoinette!" said Katrina. "Marie Antoinette!"

Marie wakes up, shaking herself off the black ooze, then looks at her mother.  
"Mom!" said Marie as she cried a bit.  
Katrina turns around, looking at her daughter, her eyes filled with tears, biting her lower lip, running to her and hugging her tight.

"Oh my baby!" said Katrina as she cried and cried. "I'm so glad your safe!"  
Katrina kisses her daughter's head multiple times, the other run to them, cheering and high threeing each other.  
Raphael comes up to Marie, ruffling her hair up, he smiles up at her.

"Great job,kid." said Raph.  
Marie smiles at her dad.  
"Thanks dad." she said.

"No Problem kid." said Raph.


End file.
